When the Music's Over
by medusa28
Summary: TranceHarper. If I write any more chapters of this there will be the undertone of romance..and yeah. READ ME! :)


A/N: Yeah I haven't written in a while and I just found off this story that I did at my friends house a while back. It's kind of strange, so just... bear with me!  
  
~*~  
  
Trance moved slowly from one plant to another giving them each a specified amount of water. Sighing she places the watering can on a table next to the door; she look around before she exited.  
  
She moved swiftly towards machine shop 9; things needed to be sorted out. Harper... well what could she say 'bout Harper. Well he hadn't been acting like himself lately; he's actually been kind of mean.  
  
**(change of scene)  
  
Harper had started to over work himself, these overpowering urges were going to drive him mad. Work was the only thing that kept him from going completely over the edge. But he could feel he was about to lose it.  
  
He heard the door open, without turning he asked,  
  
"Why are you here? You should leave I'm trying to work!"  
  
"So this is how you treat all your friends?" asked Trance who stood by the doorway.  
  
Harper gripped the edge of the table, sweat was now escaping through his pores, and he now knew he was reaching the end of sanity. With a clenched jaw and tight fists he repeated himself,  
  
"You.....Shouldn't....BE HERE!" He abruptly turned and sharply flung a nano welder across the room at Trance.  
  
Ducking quickly her eyes filled with fear, something was definitely wrong; Harper had never acted in such a violent way towards her.  
  
A Sadistic look had appeared on Harpers face,  
  
"Rommie be a dear and activate privacy mode"  
  
"Yes Harper"  
  
Harper's eyes grew cold and unfriendly, he moved gradually towards her as if he was playing a game.  
  
Trance wanted to move, but her legs wouldn't let her.  
  
"Rommie could you also lock the door"  
  
"Harper may I ask why?"  
  
"Well let's put it this way, I don't want anything to disturb me while I'm working"  
  
Trances heart started to thrash unnervingly against the inside of her chest.  
  
"Harper please" Breathed Trance  
  
Harper stopped, cocking an eyebrow,  
  
"Trance did you know your name also means sleep?" said Harper who had suddenly started to look around for something  
  
No knowing if this was a rhetorical question, she continued to look for another way out.  
  
"Well did you?" Said a forceful voice form a corner of the room.  
  
"Yes, Harper I was aware of that....."  
  
Harper had started to watch her intently again; like she was a precious gem.  
  
"Harper I only came here to ask if you wanted my help with anything, but since it seems you have everything under control....."  
  
"Do you know how much a man would pay for you? I mean just off the top of your head" Asked Harper who had sat down in a nearby chair.  
  
"Harper that's just perverse, how could you even ask such a question?" asked Trance, Half shouting.  
  
Harper walked over to her, he traced her cheekbone with his index finger and said,  
  
"I just thought you could make me a lot of money, but why let something else enjoy your [resence when I've got you for free?" Harper now had a sick smile plastered to his face.  
  
Trances body was rigged; she could feel Harper's breath against her neck. This probably would of made her melt, but only if it was the real Harper.  
  
He had started to lick the nape of her neck when suddenly Trance was pulled back to reality; out of nowhere used her knee to hit him where it hurts.  
  
She watched Harper fall to the ground in shock,  
  
"Rommie, Rommie are you there?"  
  
Quickly Trance grabbed a piece of thick metal and hit Harper over the head with it. How Trance wished there was someway to deactivate privacy mode, but she was so tired.....  
  
She walked over and picked up a piece of thick rope. She was going to tie him up; this person, whoever it was, was not going to hurt her!  
  
~*~  
  
Harper's eyes slowly reopened, they darted around. First looking down at the rope that bound him to the metal beam. Then he looked over at Trance who look almost as if she was sleeping.  
  
Harper struggled as he tried to loosen the ropes that bound his wrists, why was he tied up?  
  
"Trance....."A feeble squeak escaped his mouth; he tried again after clearing his throat, "Trance!"  
  
A fragile moan escaped the purple girl's lips as she began to wake up. Trance's eyes slowly opened and gradually everything came rushing back, god she hoped it had only been a dream.  
  
"Trance are you alright?" I didn't do anything to you did I?" Harper was worried now, he hadn't harmed anyone had he?  
  
"Harper?" asked Trance, "Is that you, I mean the actual you not the "I want to sell you for money" you?"  
  
Harper looked a little horrified,  
  
"Trance....." breathed Harper, "what did I do?"  
  
Trance was still quite frightened, she was scared to go close to him; afraid that he was still being over taken. But she quickly went over and undid the ropes that bound him to the metal beam.  
  
"Trance?" said Harper as he moved towards her  
  
Harper stay away from me, please.....I...."  
  
Harper looked Trance carefully up and down, her whole body was shaking like made. Slowly he backed off; the last thing he wanted was for her to be petrified of him.  
  
"Rommie...... Harper tell Rommie to deactivate privacy mode...... please" Said Trance as she tried to control her shaking body.  
  
"Um.....Yeak, ok, um Rom-Doll?"  
  
"Yes, Harper?"  
  
"Deactivate privacy mode for me would you?"  
  
"Of course Harper!"  
  
Trance, who had been standing close to the door, left as quickly as she could. She heard Harper's echoing voice come from behind, beckoning her back.  
  
A/N: yeah.....I don't have much to say on that its just, weird haha. 


End file.
